Je veux redevenir humain
by MimiBoom
Summary: Damon Salvatore admet une nuit quand il est déprimé qu'il veut redevenir humain. Maintenant, il est Damon Gilbert, un homme, dix-sept ans lycéen. Dans ce nouveau monde, il trouve que les Salvatore sont frère et sœur, Elena et Stefan. Est-ce le pire cauchemar de Damon ou un rêve devenu réalité? Delena,Klaroline,Stebekah et Kennett. Traduction de LitLover Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, je viens de commencer à traduire la fanfiction de LitLover 101, son titre original est « I want to be human again » Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Un territoire inconnu**_

Damon Salvatore voulait être plus humain que n'importe qui. Ce fut est plus grand secret. Même son petit frère, Stefan ne le savait pas. Alors, quand il a dit à sa dernière victime son désir, il ne savait qu'une sorcière errait sur la même route. Damon n'a pas vu son sourire comme il vidait la fille de son sang après lui avoir dit son secret qu'il pensait qu'il serait enterré avec le corps de cette jeune femme. La sorcière regarda Damon s'éloigné. « Vœu exaucé », dit-elle en silence.

Le lendemain, Damon se réveilla et bailla. Étrangement, il ne s'est pas réveillé avec le désir de sang ou d'alcool qi généralement se réveilla. Il se redresse et s'étire. Il était tout drôle, il se sentait toujours fatigué. Il devait peut-être se rendormir. Damon haussa les épaules, puis se recoucha. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau et se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce que cet enfer ? » S'exclama Damon. Il regarda autour de lui les murs de sa chambre. Ils étaient bleu foncé et il y avait un bureau contre le mur. Il y avait un sac de livres noir sur le sol. En plus du bureau, il y avait des stylos, des crayons, du papier et un cahier de texte. Il y avait de certaines affiches d'adolescent sur l'un des murs.

Ce n'était pas son lit. Damon se leva et regarda autour de lui. « Pourquoi cette m'a l'air si familière ? se demanda Damon.

« Damon, Jérémy, le petit déjeuner est prêt. » Damon fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la voix de Jenna Sommers.

Damon se retourna en regardant la pièce autour de lui. C'était la chambre d'Elena. Seulement, il n'était pas dans la chambre d'Elena. « Hé les gars. Venez ». Jenna appelait du bas de l'escalier. »Tu vas être ne retard Damon, et peux-tu dire à Jérémy de descendre ? »

Damon passa la tête pour voir Mini-Gilbert encore en train de ronfler dans son lit. Damon leva les yeux. Il entra dans la salle de bain d'Elena et Jérémy et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une tasse à côté de l'évier. Il saisit la coupe et l'a rempli avec de l'eau froide. Damon retourna dans la chambre de Jérémy et commença à verser un flux régulier d'eau sur le visage de l'adolescent.

Jérémy sauta hors du lit. « Mec » cria Jérémy. « Oh mec tu crains » Dit Jérémy pendant qu'il essuyait l'eau sur son visage avec son t-shirt.

Damon se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air et se mit à toussé. C'est alors qu'il a remarqué qu'il respirait. Ce n'était pas juste. Damon a cessé de respirer jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne tout rouge.

« Damon, Jérémy » cria Jenna

Jérémy roula des yeux. « Es-tu prêt pour l'engueulade de Jenna » Dit Jérémy en souriant à Damon. Damon fronça les sourcils à Jérémy. « Allez grand frère, tu pourras t'arrêter à Mc Donald sur le chemin de l'école ? »

Damon continua à regarder Jérémy. C'était juste de trop. « Bon où sont Stefan et Elena avec leur caméra ? ». Damon a commencé à regarder autour de lui et a constaté que sa vue n'était pas aussi bonne.

Jérémy bailla. »Peu importe, mec. Je vais me préparé, pour être en mesure d'obtenir un McMuffin avant l'école. Donc, il vaut mieux commencer à se bouger. »

Damon gémit. Il recula dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre d'Elena. Il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode d'Elena, il y trouva un T-shirt noir, un jean noir. Jérémy entra dans la pièce avec son sac à dos jeté sur une épaule. « Qui est mort ? »

Le visage de Damon tordu dans la confusion. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu ne t'habille jamais tout en noir » Jérémy avait les yeux sur le choix de vêtements de Damon. « C'est juste bizarre de te voir comme ça ». Jérémy haussa les épaules.

Damon regarda dans le placard, il saisit une chemise à manches longues bleu et l'enfila. « Joyeux maintenant ».

Jérémy sourit. Damon a été choqué de voir le sourire sur le visage de Mini-Gilbert. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il était sûr qu'il va bientôt découvrir un enfer. Quand il irait à l'école, il verrait Stefan et Elena et l'un d'eux allait lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Damon descendit avec Jérémy. « Sérieusement, les gars vous avez encore joué aux jeux vidéos ? Vous allez être en retard en cours ». Jenna essayait de froncer les sourcils, mais ses lèvres restaient cousues. Jérémy lui dit au revoir et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Hey Damon, peut-on parler une minute ? » Lui demanda Jenna.

Damon tourna les talons avec un sourire. « Oui nous pouvons Jenna ».

Jenna regarda Damon dans les yeux. « Regarde, je sais que vous les gars passé une année difficile mais je veux que tu saches combien je te remercie de ton aide avec Jérémy. Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de prendre soin de lui sans ton aide. Alors, merci Damon ».

Damon cligna des yeux rapidement, avant de lui faire un sourire forcé. « De rien Jenna. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excusez, je dois emmener Jérémy à l'école ». Jenna hocha la tête « Passe une bonne journée ».

Damon agita les doigts à Jenna avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Non, il n'allait pas être en mesure de le faire tous les jours. Il avait vraiment besoin de trouver son frère et il avait besoin de le trouver maintenant.

Lorsque Damon et Jérémy sont arrivés à l'école, il est à peine passé la porte qu'il était accosté par Matt Donovan. « Hé mec, la partie d'hier était géniale. Dommage que tu l'es manqué ».

Damon hocha la tête. « Ouai c'est vraiment nul, Tu aurais pas vu Stefan ? »

Matt fronça les sourcils. « Non je n'ai pas vu le bizarre ce matin » lui répondit-il avec un ballon dans les mains.

Tyler était à côté de lui. « Hey mec, quoi de neuf ? »

Damon haussa les épaules. « Rien ». Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'arrière de la tête de son petit frère.

« Stefan » cria Damon et il commença à courir après son frère.

Stefan s'arrêta et soupira. « Hey Damon, que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? »

Damon le regarda avec un regard exaspéré. « Petit frère, je veux que tu m'explique l'idée de cette petite blague, parce que je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

« Damon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je parle de la façon dont je me suis réveillé dans la chambre d'Elena, dans la maison d'Elena avec la tante d'Elena et son frère me traite comme si je faisais parti de sa famille.

-Damon, je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis un an maintenant, mais ton sens de l'humour n'a pas de sens.

-Allez Stef, j'ai besoin d'aide

-Tu as raison à ce sujet, Elena trouverait ça hilarant mais je suis occupé en ce moment. Donc si tu veux bien m'excusez.

-En parlant d'Elena, où est-elle ?

-Elle est probablement à la maison en train de boire tôt le matin ou en train de vider une personne inoffensive. Sinon, elle est en train de préparer quelque chose ».

Damon cligna des yeux, Stefan commença à marcher dans le couloir. Elena boire ou comploter ? Pourquoi cela me semble familier ? Damon couru après Stefan. « Hey Stefan, une dernière question, Où est-ce qu'Elena vit ?

-Elena vit à la maison avec moi. Après tout, elle est ma sœur ainée

-C'est ta quoi ? »

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

_**D'après vous est-ce que je dois continuer à traduire cette fanfiction ou pas ? Laissez-moi des review pour que je sache.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de la traduction de « I want to be human again » écrit par LitLover 101.J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Vous m'avez fait marchez**_

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Damon ne pouvait pas cligner des yeux car il regardait attentivement son petit frère. Il doit être en train de rêver. Stefan n'avait pas dit qu'Elena était sa sœur.

Stefan gémit. « Damon, sérieusement, tu as des lésions cérébrales ? Tu as eu un accident ? »

Damon grogna. « Vois-tu ce produit de cheveux humain. Je suis ton frère. Je suis un vampire. Et dés que je serai de retour à ma propre réalité, je vais te botter le cul si bien que tu ne seras pas en mesure de t'asseoir pendant une semaine ».Damon fronça les sourcils en pensant : « Dans moins d'une heure ». Sa mâchoire a chuté quand Stefan l'a attrapé et le tira dans les toilettes pour hommes.

Stefan a pris la tête de Damon entre ses mains et a commencé à examiné ses yeux. « As-tu pris quelque chose, Gilbert ? »

Damon a poussé Stefan loin de lui « Quelque chose ne va pas, Stef ». Damon se mit à marcher, faire courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas qui a fait cela pour moi, mais c'est mal ».

Stefan s'appuya contre l'un des murs « Je suppose que tu aurais pu de cogner un peu trop à la tête là-bas sur le terrain mais il faut se calmer ».

Damon grogna et claqua sa main sur l'un des murs. »Aie, bon sang. Stef, je crois que je viens de me casser la main. »

Stefan est venu près de Damon et lui prit sa main »Dis-moi si cela te fait mal ». Stefan a commencé la main de Damon avant de crier.

« Ahhhh. ARRÊTE de toucher. S'IL TE PLAÎT. ARRÊTE de toucher ». Stefan hocha la tête et Damon regarda le saignement venant du poignet de Stefan. Il fut un temps où à la vue et à l'odeur du sang, il aurait eu à sucer le sang du poignet de son frère, mais l'odeur était très sale.

Stefan avait coincé son poignet dans la bouche de Damon. Damon résistait, mais après un moment, il a commencé à boire. « D'accord mon pote, c'est assez ». Stefan enleva son poignet et se dirigea vers l'évier. Il essuya son poignet et a ensuite donné une serviette à Damon pour essuyer sa bouche.

Damon soupira. « Ceci est une chose d'humain, il va me falloir un certain temps pour m'y habituer. »

Stefan se tourna vers Damon. « Alors, permet-moi d'obtenir ce droit. Tu penses que tu es un vampire et que tu es mon frère. Sérieusement Damon, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi étrange de toute ma vie. »

Damon rit. « Pourquoi n'essaye-tu pas d'être à ma place. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu faisais avec Elena. »

« J'étais quoi ? » Stefan regarda Damon, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. « Non c'est ma sœur. Mec, t'es malade. »

Damon fronça les sourcils à son reflet. Son visage avait une pâleur rose. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que de voir son visage humain. « Eh bien, dans mon monde, vous êtes profondément dans l'amour et le fait comme des lapins. »

Stefan le regarda stupéfait. « Ne le dis pas à Elena ou elle va te déchirer la tête ou elle va t'arracher les triper ou elle va déchirer votre… »

« D'accord, je comprend. » Damon leva les yeux et appuyer sur l'évier. « Alors, comme quel vampire est Elena ? »

Stefan sourit. « En un mot, Moyenne. »

Damon se moquait. « Elena Gilbert est moyen. »

Stefan secoua la tête. « Non, je ne sais pas Elena Gilbert, mais Elena Salvatore est une salope et une folle. »

Damon fronça les sourcils. « Donc, elle est comme Katherine. »

Stefan cligna des yeux. « Katherine qui ? »

Damon soupire. Cette version de Stefan était plus dense que son vrai petit frère. « Katherine Pierce. » Stefan a continué à être confus. « Katerina Petrova, elle nous a engendré à la fois nous… Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle vous a engendré toi et Elena. »

Stefan secoua la tête. »Je n'ai jamais rencontré un vampire de ce nom. Elena et moi avons été engendrés par un homme. »

« Quoi ? » cria Damon.

Stefan roula des yeux. « Elena a rencontré un gars nommé Leonardo. Il a séduit Elena et il est devenu son ami le plus proche avant que notre père le découvre. L'une des dernières choses que Leonardo est qu'il nous a transformés. »

Damon pensait à cette nouvelle information. « Donc, ce gars-là…D'où était-il ? »

Stefan a répondu. »Il était d'Italie. »

« Humm… et il ne se pourrait qu'il ne ressemble pas à tous ceux que nous savon déjà… » Damon plissa les yeux et il regarda la réaction de Stefan.

Stefan haussa les épaules. »Bien sûr, il ne ressemble pas à tous ceux que nous connaissons. Pourquoi ? »

Damon se dirigea vers Stefan de sort qu'il soit à quelque centimètre de distance. »Parce que dans mon monde, Elena est un sosie. Elle ressemble exactement à notre père, Katherine… Donc, je pense que si j'ai échangé de place avec Elena alors cela signifie que ce type Léo ressemble probablement à un enfer comme moi. Ou devrais-je dire que je suis un peu comme lui. » Damon regarda Stefan serrer la machoîre.

Damon grogna. »Merde Stef. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je te connu depuis que tu es né . »

Stefan fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour savoir si Damon mentait. »Hey, Damon. Puis-je regarder ton poignet pour m'assurer que tout est guéri ? » Damon haussa les épaules. Stefan le saisit par l'arrière de la tête. « Nous n'avons pas eu cette conversation. Vous aviez besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Tu ne m'a même pas vu aujourd'hui. Tu vas revenir à ta jolie petite existence humaine jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui se passe. Tu as compris ? »

Damon regarda dans les yeux de Stefan. « Oui, je comprends. » Damon cligna des yeux rapidement. Il avait pensé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui, mais il doit avoir halluciné. Après avoir bâillé et s'être lavé les mains, il retourna dans le couloir. »

Caroline Forbes est venu à grandes enjambées vers lui. « Damon, tu m'as posé un lapin hier. Explications. Maintenant. »

Damon se frotta l'arrière de sa tête. « Désolé, quelqu'un est venu. » Pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait pas penser à ce quelqu'un, mais il doit être important pour avoir raté un rendez-vous avec Caroline.

« Quelqu'un est venu. Sérieusement Damon, Ugh » Caroline se retourna et s'éloigna dans l'autre sens.

Damon a couru après elle. « Care, allez, attends » Il la saisit par le bras et la retourna. Plaça un autre bras et l'attira vers lui. « Caroline, je t'aime, tu le sais non ? Maintenant, s'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère contre moi. »

Caroline fit la moue. « Très biens, mais tu me dois quelque chose à faire, Gilbert. »

« Je sais. » Damon sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa petite-amie.

Caroline rigolait comme Damon, qui commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il tira son téléphone de sa poche. « Bonjour, le téléphone de Damon Gilbert »

« Damon, c'est Elena Salvatore. Je me demandais si tu étais occupé cet après-midi après les cours. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. » Damon fronça les sourcils. Chaque fois qu'Elena a contacté quelqu'un, elle a été blessée ou quelqu'un avait déjà été blessé. Cependant, il n'a jamais été une bonne idée de l'ignorer. Elle le trouvera de toute façon. « Oui bien sûr que je peux te parler cet après-midi après les cours. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Damon lui sourit. « Rien que tu ai besoin de t'inquiéter dans ta jolie petite tête. Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? »

_**Fin du chapitre 2**_

_**D'après vous est-ce que je dois continuer à traduire cette fanfiction ou pas ? Laissez-moi des review pour que je sache.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de la traduction de « I want to be human again » écrit par LitLover 101.J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Tu mords**_

Elena Salvatore se promenait autour de sa maison dans une robe de satin et rien d'autre. Elle tenait un verre de bourbon à la main. La lumière provenant de l'une des grandes fenêtres attira son attention. Debout dans la lumière du soleil était une de ses activités préférées. Eh bien, trouver un beau jeune homme à la maison. Elle glissa la ceinture de sa robe et se tint à la lumière dans le buff.

« Lena » cria Stefan « S'il te plaît met ta robe. »

Elena roula des yeux. « Pourquoi tu n'est pas à l'école ? » Elena prit sa robe et l'enroula autour d'elle. « Tu peux te retourner maintenant et tu sais la plupart des hommes ne réagissent pas de cette façon quand ils me voient nu. »

Stefan marmonna « Pourquoi les gens doivent garder ce qui implique des choses bizarres sur nous ? »

« Que dis-tu en marmonnant » Interrogea Elena en sirotant sa boisson.

« Damon Gilbert m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'il est un vampire et que je suis son jeune frère. Que tu sois un homme et d'une certaine manière tu as activé la vie. »

Elena se mit à rire et renversé son bourbon sur sa robe. « Merde. » Elle essuya la tâche. « Penses-tu qu'il a encore fumé de l'herbe ? »

Stefan secoua la tête. « Non, il n'était pas chouté, j'ai vérifié »

Elena fronça les sourcils. »Permet-moi je vais me changer et nous allons parler. » Elle monta et était de retour dans moins de deux minutes. La robe a été remplacée par une robe portefeuille rouge et une paire de talons noirs. « Qu'est-ce que Damon a dit d'autre ? »

Stefan s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. « Il sait qu'il est un sosie. »

Maintenant Stefan avait toute l'attention d'Elena. « C'est impossible. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Quelqu'un a dû lui dire. »

Stefan haussa les épaules, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Il m'a dit que tu étais un sosie dans sa « réalité ». Par conséquent, il doit être un sosie s'il a changé de vie avec toi. »

Elena s'assit sur le canapé, se penchant en arrière. « Quelqu'un a dû le contraindre. Qu'est-ce que tu dis Stefan ? » Elena plissa les yeux à Stefan. Elle aimait son petit frère, mais parfois il ne savait pas quand garder sa bouche fermée.

« Je lui ai parlé de Léonardo » Stefan n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elena l'avait attrapé par la gorge. Elle le souleva de la chaise et le jeta à travers la pièce. Elena Salvatore était connu pour ses sautes d'humeur.

« Es-tu totalement sans cellules du cerveau. » Grogna Elena, elle a fait son chemin vers Stefan. Elena s'accroupit devant lui et se redressa.

« Que dirais-tu t'essayer de ne pas dire aux êtres humains chaque petits secrets que nous avons. C'est assez mauvais, il sait déjà ce que nous sommes. Ce serait pire s'il savait toute l'histoire, il faudrait que je commence à tuer des gens. »

« Maintenant, va t-en avant que je change d'avis et que je décide de briser la colonne vertébrale. » Grogna Elena, Stefan se redressa sur ses pieds sans dire un mot. Il sortit du salon et ensuite de la maison.

Après, il était partie et Elena sortit son téléphone et appela Damon. Après la fin de la conversation, elle remplit de nouveau son verre. « Lycée stupide » pensa t-elle. Après avoir avalé le liquide qui était dans son verre, elle commença à rêver. Elle était dans sa chambre et Léonardo était avec elle. Ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Il lui tourna autour et lui déchira ses chaînes de corset. Sa robe regroupée à ses pieds. Il se retourna et alla la ramassée. Elle haletait et l'a porta jusqu'au lit en appuyant ses baisers le long de sa gorge. Ils étaient sur le lit et déplaçaient ses lèvres sur son estomac et pressa de légers baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elena souriait et elle sentait toute les sensations. Elle s'était laissée tombée sur le canapé en se mordant les lèvres. La tête de Léonardo est revenu et a emménagé et elle haletait. Elena murmura t-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

« Damon » haletait Elena, en secouant la tête pour sortir de son rêve. Elle a écrasé le verre qui «était dans sa main. Maintenant, le petit bâtard envahissait ses rêveries. Elle avait rêvé de lui avant et avait certainement pensé à séduire le garçon. La première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré, son premier désir était de le ramener chez lui et de passer la nuit avec lui avant de partir.

Elena n'ait pas agi sur ce plan parce qu'elle voulait Léonardo mais Damon n'était pas Léonardo. Cependant le garçon était séduisant. Son corps était exactement comme celui de Léonard de Vinci Elle a mis l'accent sur ses lèvres le jour où ils se sont rencontrés Il y avait une fête et elle voulait se nourrir. Elle avait couru après lui parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle avait pensé qu'il était Léonardo mais elle avait senti le sang qui courrait dans ses veines.

Elena avait été curieuse de comprendre comment il pouvait avoir deux personnes comme l'amour de sa vie. Après avoir fait quelque recherche, elle a appris que son amant était un sosie et apparemment c'était ce garçon. Ce pourrait être des informations utiles à l'avenir. Maintenant, elle voulait savoir pourquoi le garçon savait cette information.

Eh bien, si Elena avait des secrets pour le séduire, elle le ferait. Elena sourit en pensa à cette idée. Il ne serait évidemment pas aussi expérimenté que Léonardo mais Elena pensait d'elle-même comme un excellent professeur.

Elena sortit et monta dans sa Camaro bleue. C'était une belle journée. Ainsi, elle a enlevé le toit de sa voiture. Elle conduit rapidement à l'école et a glissé en appréciant les regards qu'elle attirait des adolescents. Elle fait un clin d'œil à Tyler Lockwood et Matt Donovan. Matt couru vers la poubelle et elle rit quand il jura dans sa barbe.

Elena vit Damon courir autour de la piste. Une jeune fille blonde dans un short et un débardeur s'approcha de Damon et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elena fronça les sourcils en regardant la blonde embrasser Damon. Pour une raison, elle voulait obligé la jeune fille à prendre sa voiture et d'aller dans un fossé. Elle regarda la jeune fille lui dit quelque chose et s'en alla.

Damon était là reprendre son souffle et soudain Elena se tenait en face de lui. « Salut étranger. » Elena sourit à Damon et profita de la façon dont il a essayé de garder son regard formé sur ses yeux. « Veux-tu faire un tour ? » Elle fait miroiter ses clés de voiture en face de lui. Penché en avant, elle lui chuchota dans son oreille : « Je vais te laisser conduire. »

« D'accord. » déclara Damon avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Elena sourit quand il eu les clés dans les mains. « Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Damon.

« Oh nulle part spécialement, mais je peux te garantir que tu vas apprécier. » Elena monta dans sa voiture assis sur le siège passager et Damon grimpa à côté d'elle. Cela allait être tellement amusant. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre le regard de Damon quand ils sont arrivés. »

_**Fin du chapitre 3**_

_**D'après vous est-ce que je dois continuer à traduire cette fanfiction ou pas ? Laissez-moi des review pour que je sache.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de la traduction de « I want to be human again » écrit par LitLover 101.J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Damon Gilbert en regardant nerveusement Elena Salvatore. Les rares fois où il avait passé du temps avec Elena, elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa capacité à mettre fin à sa vie, un instant elle le voulait. Elena était allongée sur le siège passager avec ses pieds suspendus par la fenêtre et son bras droit derrière sa tête. Elle regarda paysage qui était devant ses yeux. Damon avait conduit jusqu'à l'extérieur des limites de la ville il y a deux heures et le soleil se couchait dans deux heures.

Elena tourna la tête et lança un sourire narquois à Damon. Elle tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux de Damon et il frissonna à son contact. Sa main coulait le long de son cou et passa un doigt le long d'une veine qui ressortait parce qu'il était trop tendu. « As-tu peur de moi Damon ? » murmura Elena à l'oreille de Damon.

Damon avait tenté d'empêcher son besoin de se jeter sur le véhicule en mouvement. « Allez, Damon. Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Tu le sais ? » Lui demanda Elena en glissant sa main le long de sa cuisse puis vers son …

« Putain de merde. » s'exclama Damon. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il refusa de regarder vers le bas parce qu'il essayait de ne pas bloquer la voiture. Elena se moquait de lui quand elle retira sa main.

« Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ta petite majorette n'est pas vive avec toi ? » Demanda Elena en souriant à Damon qui refusait de la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que Caroline fait là dedans, elle n'est pas sous ton emprise. » Damon serra les dents. « Je ne veux pas parler de ma petite-amie avec toi. »

« Très bien » répondit Elena. « Tu peux t'arrêter là. »

Damon regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Cela ressemblait à un champ ouvert à lui. Il se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas emmener ici pour le tuer. « Avec mon amant Dominique, on avait l'habitude de nous rendre sur ce domaine quand j'étais encore une jeune fille humaine. Nous restions ici pendant des heures et il me montrait des étoiles. Il m'a dit que nous serions ensemble pour toujours. »

Elena se tourna vers Damon avec un air méprisant. « Tu vois ce que l'amour a fourni pour moi. » Elle tendit les deux bras autour d'elle. « Le monde. » Elle inclina la tête pour regarder le ciel. « Mais voici la chose drôle. J'ai le monde à mes pieds. » Maintenant, elle regarda Damon et marcha lentement vers lui. « Je vois quelque chose que je veux, je suppose. » Avec une poussée rapide, Damon se trouva couché sur le sol en dessous d'Elena.

« Voici une personne qui vous dit tout ce que vous voulez. » Elena se pencha afin que ses cheveux tombent autour du visage de Damon et il sentait comme s'ils étaient tout seul maintenant. Elena posa ses lèvres à l'oreille de Damon. « Cela ne signifie pas une fichue chose sans personne pour partager avec. »

Il était étonnant de voir Elena Salvatore montrer sa vulnérabilité à Damon. Le regard sur son visage était étrangement familier. Il était comme il l'avait vu dans cet état avant mais il n'a pas pu trouver la mémoire. Sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il a tiré son corps au sien, le tenant fermement. « Je suis tellement désolé, Lena. »

Soudain Elena était à vingt mètres. Damon s'assit en fronçant les sourcils, en la regardant qui parlait à elle-même. Elle semblait avoir un argument. Enfin de retour en arrière devant Damon, elle filait vers lui et à commencer à reculer loin d'elle, craignant qu'elle soit en colère et sur le point de lui arracher les yeux. Elle avait menacé deux mois après qu'ils soient rencontrés.

Au lieu de l'attaquer, Elena saisit Damon. Plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage, elle le tenait en place regardant dans ses yeux. « Tu n'es pas lui. »Lui déclara d'elle plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement et avec une certaine urgence. Bientôt ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bas et elle détacha sa chemise.

« Euh…Elena…J'ai une petite amie… » Dit Damon entre deux baisers.

Elena leva les yeux et tira sa large robe. « J'ai vécu plus de cent ans. Je ne crois pas une seule fille est quelque chose sur moi. » Commença à ricaner quand Damon resta là à la regarder.

Intérieurement, Damon était en difficulté. Il aimait Caroline. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Caroline serait dévastée s'il l'avait trompé. Elle était sa petite amie du lycée. Elena était un vampire. Elle était une vicieuse, une tueuse folle. Cela pourrait être un piège. C'était probablement un piège. Elle allait le séduire, puis elle allait le tuer. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans les films. Girl meets boy (Fille séduit garçon). La fille se révèle être un vampire et laisse le garçon en plein champ. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Jenna et Jérémy avaient besoin de lui. Damon Gilbert n'a pas contrôlé ses pulsions.

« Je vais retourner à la voiture et rentrer à la maison. »dit Damon lui tournant autour et commença à s'éloigner.

Elena ne pouvait pas rester là et regarder sa forme en retraite. Ce garçon venait de lui refusé. Cela la met en colère et quand des personnes l'ont mis en colère, ils ont été blésés. « Damon » cria t-elle.

Damon savait qu'il devait continuer à marcher. Il doit juste continuer, ou mieux encore, il sera exécuté. Elena n'allait probablement pas le tuer maintenant. « Ne me quitte pas. » pleura Elena.

Tournant doucement sur ses talons, Damon était surpris de voir la vampire pleuré. « S'il te plaît, je me sens si seule. S'il te plaît. »

Court, idiot. C'est un piège. Il avança ses pieds fidèles et lui ont conduit tout droit dans les bras du vampire. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et il ne semble pas remarquer quand son pantalon était tombé à ses chevilles. Mais il se rappela des coups pieds après avoir tapé dans ses baskets hors tension. Il ses souvenait coucher au dessus du vampire. Il se souvenait de la façon dont leurs corps s'emboîtent. Sa peau était froide mais il la à peine remarqué. Tout ce qu'il a remarqué, ce sont les choses qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Damon se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le seul domaine. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses vêtements avec elle, mais il savait qu'elle que soit la nuit dernière a été, il avait raison. Ce qu'il avait fait à Caroline, il avait tord et il a prévu de lui dire le plus tôt possible. Mais être avec Elena, une partie de lui savait qu'il avait tord. Pourquoi il savait ce n'était pas une chose qu'il savait, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

_**Fin du chapitre 4**_

_**D'après vous est-ce que je dois continuer à traduire cette fanfiction ou pas ? Laissez-moi des review pour que je sache.**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour, voici la suite de la traduction de « I want to be human again » écrit par LitLover 101.J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Elena revenait à la pension des Salvatore à l'aube et fut accueilli par Stefan qui était à sa recherche. « Où étais-tu allé toute la nuit ? » lui demanda Stefan en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait répété le même geste pendant dix bonnes heures. Ses cheveux partaient de tous les côtés et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« Qui es tu, ma mère ? » lui répondit-elle en bousculant son frère. Elena se promenait dans le salon. « Je suis sortie. » reprenant une bouteille de bourbon, elle se versa un verre.

« As-tu tué ? » lui cria Stefan, Elena cracha une partie de sa boisson. Elle se mit à rire et essuya les gouttes de liquide sur ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main.

« Non Stef, je lui ai donné le tour de sa vie » La mâchoire de Stefan chuta et Elena continua à rire. Il n'y avait rien qui l'amusait sauf son petit frère choqué. Il n'a juste aucun sens de l'humour. C'était comme si l'un d'eux avait été adoptés. Probablement Stefan car ça n'aurait pas pu être Elena.

« Tu étais censé savoir qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui. Merde Elena. » Stefan s'assit sur un des canapés en tenant sa tête.

Souriante, Elena se pencha et plaça son menton sur son épaule. « Il était bon aussi. »

« Putain Elena, vous ne pouvez pas faire le tour avec qui tu veux et faire ce que tu veux. » Stefan regarda sa sœur qui faisait emblant de pleurer.

« Oh, allez Stefan, déstresse. Il doit bien avoir une fille là-bas qui te donnera un tour. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'y es mis ? »Elena faisait le tour du canapé et s'assit à côté de Stefan et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Damon a une très jolie petite-amie. Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui prêter une épaule pour pleurer. »

Soupirant, Stefan passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. « Elena, que vais-je faire de toi ? »

« Tu pourrais me vendre sur le marché noir des vampires mais je suis pas sûr que tu obtienne ton prix de vente. Tu n'as jamais fais l'estimation de la valeur des choses. »Le taquine Elena alors que Stefan le regardait avec un regard noir.

« Rappelles-toi quand tu avais cinq ans et que tu as essayé de vendre l'un des vases de père pour un poulet. » Elena sauta du canapé pour imiter leur père. « Maintenant, Stefan, tu dois apprendre la valeur des choses. Ce vase a été importé. »

Stefan se mit à rire aussi. « Mais j'ai fini par abandonné son ami le vase de toute façon parce que je voulais que le poulet. »

« Oui, tu l'avais nommé Gordy et tu as essayé de le garder dans ta chambre à coucher. » Elena eut un petit rire.

« Et Gordy a mis ses œufs dans ta robe préférée. » Stefan était plié de rire.

« Ce fut une très belle robe. Bien que les corsets serraient. Rappelles-toi le temps où tu voulais savoir pourquoi et je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient terriblement douloureux. Tu ne la portais pas, donc je te l'ai mis et tu as essayé de t'enfuir. Père pensait que tu étais malade et le médecin a dû venir. Ensuite, ils ont découvert le corset. Père était horrifié et a commencé à te poser toutes sortes de questions sur combien de fois tu as essayé de porter le corset et toutes sortes de vêtements.

« Très bien. Assez Elena, pourquoi essaie-tu de me distraire. » Stefan regarda sa sœur avec méfiance

Elena posa ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Maintenant, Stefan, tu me connais mieux que ça. Je n'ai pas de raison pour te distraire. »

Secouant la tête, Stefan sur le canapé « Je ne te crois pas Elena. J'ai été avec toi depuis trop longtemps et je sais quand tu as quelque chose en tête. Je vais forcer Damon à se rappeler et je pense qu'il est assez grand pour comprendre l'enfer qu'il passe. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Hochant la tête, Elena suivit Stefan. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Stefan pensait faire pour convaincre ce garçon. Dans le temps, elle pourrait s'adresser à lui pour l'arrêter. Puis, ils seraient sur assez d'égalité. Voir en piètre état humain le dérangeait.

Réflexion sur la nuit où elle avait d'abord rencontrée Damon, Elena avait commencé à sourire. Il était ivre et a parlé à un ami de son sujet qu'il devrait rompre avec Caroline. C'était l'an dernier et ils étaient toujours ensemble. Fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée, elle se souvient comment Damon avait marché le long de la route et était tombé sur une branche d'arbre.

Elena était allongée sur la route à regarder le ciel quand elle entendit un cri faible. Normalement, elle aurait ignoré il mais le son était familier. Elle pourrait préparer le dîner plus tard. Après avoir sauté sur ses pieds, elle avait accéléré à la personne qui avait fait du bruit. C'était Dominic. Mais ce n'était pas Dominic. Le corps gisait face vers le bas sur la route, elle pouvait entendre le battement de son cœur.

Sans une autre pensée Elena a capoté le garçon et le regarda. Il ressemblait exactement à Dominic. « Qui êtes-vous? » murmura t-elle en le regardant avec émerveillement.

"Je suis Damon Gilbert. Je pense que je suis un peu trop ivre. » Déclara Damon en regardant la fille aux cheveux brun. « Tu es très jolie ».

Elena ricana s'assit à côté de lui. "Vous n'êtes pas moche non plus. Maintenant, Damon Gilbert, voulez-vous me dire pourquoi es-tu ici au milieu de la route? »

Damon regardait vers le ciel "Ca-re veux m'épouser. Je pense que c'était une très euh... " Damon chercha confus a tenté de trouver les mots pour expliquer la situation mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas.

« Votre petite amie veut se marier, mais vous pensez que vous êtes trop jeune. » Elena fini pour lui.

« Yep intelligente ». Damon empâtement « et chaude ».

Elena ria et leva les yeux vers le ciel. "Oui. Probablement. Je n'étais pas toujours intelligente. J'ai été une fois dans l'amour avec un gars qui ressemblait beaucoup à vous, mais il n'était pas bon pour moi. Maintenant, il est parti, mais voici la chose. Je vais le ramener. »

« Oui? » Damon remis en question par rapport au sol.

« Oui », déclara Elena, lui souriant. « Maintenant, je vais vous sortir de cette route. » Elle lui tire sur ses pieds. "Damon, je veux que vous ayez tout ce que vous voulez dans la vie, l'amour, l'aventure, un peu de danger. Vous le méritez tout mon ami et il s'est ce qui va se passer. Vous devez juste attendre et voir. Mais en ce moment je veux que vous arrêter d'agir en état d'ébriété, sobre et rentrer à la maison. Okay?" Damon hocha la tête et marchait très régulièrement vers chez lui.

Maintenant, Stefan pour obliger Damon à retenir étant « Damon Salvatore. » Elena avait besoin d'avoir un brin de causette avec la sorcière de Bennett et de voir si elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Bien sûr, il y avait des autres sorcières qui avaient voyagé par l'intermédiaire de Mystic Falls mais Bonnie a été une des leurs et il serait plus facile de lui parler tout d'abord. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'école, et Stefan était sur le siège passager de la Camaro, puis Elena sortait du siège conducteur. Elle a repéré Damon immédiatement à travers la foule.

Il y avait quelque chose sur la façon dont Damon se déplaçait qui a toujours fait Elena se sentir énergisé. C'est ce sentiment qui est autour de lui qui la rendit prêt à faire n'importe quoi. C'était bizarre car elle a établi des limites très peu pour elle-même. Mais Damon lui a donné envie de plus de vie.

Quand Elena a repéré la personne que Damon a été dirigé vers jalousie qui la consommait et il a fallu tout en elle pour ne pas aller enfoncer ses dents dans la gorge de la blonde. Stefan se tourne vers Elena qui avait entendu son grondement. « Je vais lui prendre. » Stefan dit se déplaçant rapidement dans le flux d'étudiants.

Tournant le dos, murmura Elena. « Tu es mieux. » Elle marchait au large vers l'arrière de l'école et couru vers Jeremy Gilbert. « Hello Jer » Jeremy hocha la tête.

Elena roulé ses yeux. « Vraiment, je pense que tu es un peu jeune pour faire ça. » Elle a pris le joint et le jeta. Je le regarde le regard choqué du garçon elle a piétiné la substance de fumer dehors. « Maintenant, courent le long de l'école avant que quelqu'un vous mange. »

Jeremy fronça les sourcils. "Il y a quelque chose de grave avec vous. Vous connaissez qui, à droite?"

Je regarde le garçon courir Elena était satisfait de son travail. Maintenant, elle a juste à faire face au problème de Damon et peut-être elle paierait la fille de Forbes une petite visite si elle n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un de nouveau à s'accrocher. Sans oublier son besoin de libérer Dominic de cette Église stupide. Il y avait donc beaucoup de problèmes qu'Elena devait s'occuper. Mais qui n'était pas grave parce qu'Elena elle-même avait toujours considéré comme une solution de problème majeur.

_**Fin du chapitre 5**_

_**D'après vous est-ce que je dois continuer à traduire cette fanfiction ou pas ? Laissez-moi des review pour que je sache.**_


End file.
